films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
4 Little Engines (episode)
4 Little Engines is the 5th Episode of the 4th Season and the 83rd Episode of the Series. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. In this episode, Sir Handel derails, so Skarloey helps out. Plot Edward is sent to the Works to be mended. On the Way, he meets a narrow gauge engine called Skarloey, who is resting in a shed. The 2 talk for a while, then Edward leaves. Meanwhile, Sir Handel is pulling some Coaches when he has to stop suddenly because a flock of sheep is on the Line. The Coaches are angry, because they believe he purposefully bumped them, and they bump him off the Rails. Sir Handel limps home, but there is now no engine to take the Passengers home. Skarloey volunteers, and makes good time until 1 of his Springs break coming down a hill. His Driver says "they will need a bus to take the Passengers", but Skarloey is determined, and manages to get home. Skarloey reflects afterwards that he is in no state to pull trains, but is delighted when his Driver tells him that he will be mended. Characters *Edward *Skarloey *James (does not speak) *Rheneas (does not speak) *Sir Handel (does not speak) *Peter Sam (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald or Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations *Crovan's Gate *Rheneas *Skarloey *Glennock *Callan *Rheneas Viaduct *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds Trivia * This Episode is based on the Stories Skarloey Remembers and Old Faithful from the Railway Series Book of the Same Name. * This marks the Last Time that Peter Sam and Sir Handel are referred to as Falcon and Stuart. * This is the Only Episode in the Entire Series named after a Railway Series book, rather than 1 of the Stories in the Book. * Edward and James have different Whistle Sounds for the Rest of the Season. * This Episode is the Based after the Events of Future Episodes. Those/These being A Bad Day For Sir Handel and Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady. Gallery FourLittleEnginesUSTitleCard.png|US title card FourLittleEnginesNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card FourLittleEnginesWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card FourLittleEnginesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card FourLittleEngines1.png FourLittleEngines2.png FourLittleEngines3.png FourLittleEngines4.png FourLittleEngines5.png FourLittleEngines6.png FourLittleEngines7.png FourLittleEngines8.png FourLittleEngines9.png FourLittleEngines10.png FourLittleEngines11.png FourLittleEngines12.png FourLittleEngines13.png FourLittleEngines14.png FourLittleEngines15.png FourLittleEngines16.png FourLittleEngines17.png FourLittleEngines18.png FourLittleEngines19.png FourLittleEngines20.png FourLittleEngines21.png FourLittleEngines22.png FourLittleEngines23.png FourLittleEngines24.png FourLittleEngines25.png FourLittleEngines26.png FourLittleEngines27.png FourLittleEngines28.png FourLittleEngines29.png FourLittleEngines30.png FourLittleEngines31.png FourLittleEngines32.png FourLittleEngines33.png FourLittleEngines34.png FourLittleEngines35.png FourLittleEngines36.png FourLittleEngines37.png FourLittleEngines38.png FourLittleEngines39.png FourLittleEngines40.png FourLittleEngines41.png FourLittleEngines42.png FourLittleEngines43.png FourLittleEngines44.png FourLittleEngines45.png FourLittleEngines46.png FourLittleEngines47.png FourLittleEngines48.png FourLittleEngines49.png FourLittleEngines50.png FourLittleEngines51.png FourLittleEngines52.png FourLittleEngines53.png FourLittleEngines54.png FourLittleEngines55.png FourLittleEngines56.png FourLittleEngines57.png FourLittleEngines58.png FourLittleEngines59.png FourLittleEngines60.png FourLittleEngines61.png FourLittleEngines62.png FourLittleEngines63.png FourLittleEngines64.png FourLittleEngines65.png FourLittleEngines66.png FourLittleEngines67.png FourLittleEngines68.png FourLittleEngines69.png FourLittleEngines70.png FourLittleEngines71.png FourLittleEngines72.png FourLittleEngines73.PNG FourLittleEngines74.jpg FourLittleEngines75.png FourLittleEngines76.png FourLittleEngines77.png FourLittleEngines78.png FourLittleEngines79.png FourLittleEngines80.png FourLittleEngines81.png FourLittleEngines82.png FourLittleEngines83.png Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1994 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Granpuff And Other Thomas Stories (1995, US) Category:Granpuff And Other Thomas Stories (February 21, 1995) Full Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (2000, US) Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (September 26, 2000) Full Category:Narrow Gauge Adventures (2009, US) Category:Narrow Gauge Adventures (April 14, 2009) Full